


Holiday Break

by carmelaphrodite2014



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, OOC, Smut, married canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelaphrodite2014/pseuds/carmelaphrodite2014
Summary: Regina and Emma are taking a few days just the two of them before Christmas. Smut happens, cause why not?





	Holiday Break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a very long car ride. All mistakes are my own. I might write a second chapter at a later date.

**December 20th, 2pm**

  
“Miss Swan, where are those papers I asked for?”  
“Seriously Regina? I’m still filling them out. I don’t know why all this crap needs done before we take our vacation days. Surely David can do it.”  
“Oh he can but if you want any gifts from me, you will do your job. Emma these were due two weeks ago. You will catch up or I will punish you the entire time we are alone,” she growled. Her face then softened a bit. “By the way, did Snow confirm she’d take Henry after school till Christmas Eve?” Emma took a moment to respond as her brain was still on the punishment threat.  
“Uhhhh.. Yeah. She already has his bag of clothes and jazz but I told mom that if she needed anything to call before coming by.” Emma couldn’t lie, she was very excited to have time alone with her wife this year. Emma pulled Regina in and kissed her. “I promise to finish this up babe. Now go boss someone else around for a bit so I’m not distracted by you.” Regina just laughed and kissed Emma once again before walking towards the door.  
“Oh Emma, if only you knew. I love you. I’ll see you after work. Please try to behave.” After she walked out of Emma’s office, Emma got to work.

About an hour later she could feel a set of eyes on her from somewhere but she couldn’t tell where. She ignored it for another thirty minutes trying to continue flying through the stack of paperwork on her desk. As she added another paper to her stack of complete papers, she felt the ghost of fingers brush her face. At first she was startled and then she remembered this game of Regina’s. If she didn’t lose her focus, she knew there would be a reward of some kind for her. Regina wasn’t going to make this easy for her and she knew from the last time. So when she felt a hand on her chest playing with a very sensitive nipple, she realized she might lose this one. “Fuck. I’m so screwed. Regina, you are not playing fair,” she said to her empty office. The hand gets more confident and makes its way down her stomach and Emma squeezes her legs together. She knew if that ghost of a hand touched her she’d be completely fucked. She starts thinking of things that bore her to help her calm down long enough to work more and leave to find her tease of her wife. Then she has a crazy idea. She waves her hand and the papers are done and signed. Two can play this game, Emma thinks.

**Across town**

Regina could feel and see Emma get worked up so when she uses magic to finish her paperwork she knows Emma is incredibly turned on. She gets turned on herself knowing that any minute Emma would be in her office. She fixes skirt, and makes her way around the front of her desk. She waves her hand, stashing her underwear in her desk drawer. She hears Emma’s boots before she sees her. Emma bust through the door.  
“Regina Mills! You cheat! I was doing so good getting stuff done. Do you want to have your way with me? Is that what cause you to tease me? You have three seconds to answer me your majesty or I’m heading home.” Regina’s mouth gaped. Emma never took charge like this or ordered her around like this.  
“I wanted you. I was bored and you were being so good. I’m sorry darling. Forgive me?” Regina pouts at Emma and Emma just smirks like she has a wicked idea.  
“Yeah but I need you to help me then. Sit on your desk and spread your legs.” Regina immediately obeyed and was sitting in her own wet spot now. “Now I have a feeling I’m going to find you have no lace covering that beautiful pussy. Just a hunch because I can smell you already. Damn, you pulled all the stops today. You want me to fuck you on your desk don’t you?” Regina whimpered listening to Emma dirty talk. Emma slipped a hand under the skirt and when she touched Regina’s clit, Regina bucked into the touch. “You are absolutely soaked babe. All for me too. I think it’s time to taste my queen.” Emma knelt in front on the desk, her mouth level with Regina’s pussy. Emma hooks an arm around each of Regina’s thighs and holds her in place. “Now I want to hear you or I’ll stop. And based off how wet you are, I don’t think that is something you want, is it?” Regina shook her head. Emma looks at how hard Regina is trying now to rock so she lightly blows on Regina’s pussy.  
“Fuck!! Miss Swan if you don’t do something soon, you will regret it.” Emma chuckles at her wife’s empty threat.  
“Yes your majesty.” She licks Regina’s clit and Regina rocks into Emma’s mouth. Emma licked and sucked, causing Regina to moan and mewl the entire time. Regina’s hand have ended up in Emma hair, lightly pulling it. Emma was on cloud nine so when Regina’s thighs started to quiver, she didn’t change her pace.  
“Emma, Emma, fuck, I’m going to... Emma!” Regina screams as she orgasms. She whimpers when Emma doesn’t stop eating her out. She felt a hand on one of her nipples and she’s on the verge of another orgasm again. “Oh god! Fuck me! Don’t stop! God, don’t stop.” As she orgasms, she screams Emma’s name so loud, she bets half the town heard her. Emma slowly stops and stands up to admire her spread out on top of her desk. She walks around and peppers Regina with kisses. Regina chuckles once her breathing is back to normal. “Oh god, that was amazing. My beautiful swan. So talent with that mouth.” Regina pulls Emma in and kisses her with such hunger. With a rekindled fire inside, Regina sits up with a grin on her face. “My poor swan though. I think it’s time we go home. I’m starving.”  
“Oh yeah? We should stop by Granny’s on the way home.” Regina shook her head at Emma.  
“I’m particularly hungry for Swan.” Emma turned around and saw the hunger in Regina’s eyes before they disappear in a cloud of purple. Next thing Emma knows, they are in their bedroom. Regina is standing there naked, looking at Emma with such desire it causes a flood in between Emma’s legs. “It’s my turn. Now I want you to be vocal too.” She pushes Emma onto the bed. “I love hearing you. I love hearing you come undone. Now be a good swan and let your queen please you.” She spreads Emma legs and Emma blushes. “Oh my. You are so incredibly wet for me. Mmm.” She swipes her tongue through Emma’s pussy and moans at how sweet Emma taste. She looks at Emma as Emma’s eyes roll back. “My god, you taste divine my dear. Now be a good girl and scream my name when you orgasm.” Regina leans in, licks slit to clit, swirls her tongue around Emma clit, and sucks lightly. Emma swore she saw stars.  
“Oh fuck!!! Regina! God, that feels amazing.” Emma started grinding into Regina’s face, holding onto the bed for dear life. Regina increases her speed, loving the feel of Emma on her tongue. Emma’s hand finds its way into Regina’s hair and Regina worships Emma’s pussy. She’s both gentle and firm and Emma is about to die. “Damnit, that feels amazing. Oh god more! I’m soo close. Please my queen, make me cum.” Her hold tightens in the raven locks and she quivers as she’s on the precipice of one of the most earth shattering orgasms of her life. “REGINA!!!” She peaks, clenching hair in one hand and the headboard in the other. Emma sees stars as she’s riding the waves of the orgasm slamming her body. “OH GOD!!”  
“Your Queen will do just fine,” Regina sasses as she climbs up into the bed, watching Emma climb down from cloud nine. “Hmmm. You taste incredible darling. Thank you. Now let me hold you while you decide what you want to do next.” Once Emma’s breathing returns to normal, she just smiles at her wife.  
“Hmm, this is really nice, babe. Holy fuck that was intense. I could feel my body craving more and you delivered before I even knew. Give a second to decide. Can you be the little spoon for a bit? I like holding you close to my heart.” Regina turns the other way, melting at how sweet and sappy her wife is. Emma curls up behind Regina, humming happily as soon Regina’s back is flush with her chest. “You know there is something I’ve been meaning to try but I think we should eat babe.” Regina whines and Emma chuckles at her. “Babe, I think eating dinner will give you the energy for the next part. Trust me. You’ll want it. Come, there is a small ham that I started during lunch. Should be done by now. There’s even pineapple babe.” Emma scoops Regina up causing Regina to squeal. She heads out the room to go downstairs for dinner.  
“Miss Swan, put me down!”  
“No way babe. I’ve got your ass in my hands. I’m very happy carrying you like this.” Regina flushes and relaxes into the hands holding her.  
“Mmmm. You have an obsession with my ass Miss Swan, and I have to say, I could use this against you.”  
“Gina, with an ass like that, I’d do anything for you,” Emma blurts. Regina quirks an eyebrow up at her wife.  
“Well we shall see after dinner then. Come no, put me down. Unless you expect me to sit in you lap that is. I still need to make sure no one can see us while we eat. Unless you’d rather us get dressed.”  
“No, I like you sitting next to me wearing nothing. I’ll go serve dinner. And you are always welcome to sit in my lap. It’s a win win my book. You can sit in my lap and I get to feel your bare ass against me. Totally winning in my book,” Emma rambles as she walked into the kitchen. Regina chuckles at Emma’s bluntness. Regina waves her hands in each room downstairs building a shield to keep anyone outside from being to see in. She made her way back into the dining room. Emma had move all chairs but one into the kitchen. Emma looks at her wife and pats her lap. “Come, I want to feed you.” Regina makes her way to Emma and sits down in Emma’s lap.  
“Mmm this smells heavenly dear. You really outdid yourself. Mmm. Feed me? Then can I decide what we do next,” Regina asks fake innocently. Emma just hums and nods her head. A mischievous grin breaks out on Regina’s face, she grinds her ass down causing Emma to choke on her bite of food. Regina chuckles at Emma. She take the offered bite. “Mmm, we should do this again.” The rest of dinner passes in comfortable silence. When they finish, Regina walks to the closet as Emma clears the table.  
“Hey babe, what are you doing with those lights?”  
“It’s my turn Miss Swan. Now pick a safe word because I have every intention to tie you to the table and have my way with you.”  
“Santa.”  
Good girl. Now for some Christmas fun.”

  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all for now. Who knows. Maybe we’ll see what happens next another time.


End file.
